


Thinking of You

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks of Spock often. He wonders if he thinks of him too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

I think of you when I lay in bed.

 

 

I do, I think of you.

 

 

I think of you on the bridge, and when we are playing chess.

 

 

I can't help thinking of you.

 

 

My mind wanders and you are always there.

 

 

I think of you.

 

 

I want to touch you, feel you against me.

 

 

To brush my lips against yours.

 

 

Breathe in your exotic scent.

 

 

Be completely lost in you.

 

 

I often think of you.

 

 

Do you think of me too?


End file.
